


We Need to Talk

by SilverFlame27



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Monochrome, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlame27/pseuds/SilverFlame27
Summary: A kinda angsty story about Blake and Weiss reunion after the end of Volume 5





	We Need to Talk

The Battle of Haven had ended a few days ago. Everyone was trying to deal with the aftermath. The newly reunited Team RWBY decided to spend some time catching up. It wasn’t easy for Blake to apologize to her team for running away after the fall of Beacon, but they accepted her apology. Yang, in particular took a while, but eventually she forgave her as well. Then there was the matter of filling Blake in about Salem, the maidens, everything.

Ruby and Yang had decided to spend the day relaxing before their eventual trip to Atlas. Sun decided to take the chance of being back at Haven to reunite with his own team. Ilia figured that Blake wanted some time alone, so she went sightseeing. Finally, Blake had a moment alone with Weiss. The pair had barely started spending quality time together before Beacon fell. Now that they were back together, Blake was hoping to spend some time together.

“Finally, alone,” Blake said exhausted. She turned to face Weiss, “I missed you so much.”

“I… missed you too.” Weiss said sadly. She was looking all around at the ground, trying to avoid looking Blake in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Blake asked, her ears folding back. Had Weiss still not forgiven her for leaving? This was her biggest fear. She had been asking herself over and over again what if her friends didn’t forgive her before she reunited with them, with Sun continuously telling her she was worrying over nothing. But now here they were. “I’m so, so, sorry for leaving. I know I always run from my problems, even though I told you I would come to you when something happens. I’m sorry.” Tears had started forming in Blake’s eyes.

“Oh, Blake.” Weiss walked over to Blake. She placed her hand gently on her face and wiped away the tears. “I’m not mad that you left. I left too. I should have stood up to my father, but I didn’t.”

Blake’s ears perked up a little. “Then what’s wrong?” She asked, still with tears in her eyes.

Weiss’s eyes flared up. “I’ve been talking to Sun. You neglected to tell me you were so well off.”

Blake made a mental note to hit Sun the next time she saw him. “oh, that.”

“Don’t ‘oh, that’ me,” Weiss said annoyed. “When we first met you teased me calling me an heiress and spoiled. Meanwhile you were just as well off as me.”

Blake stepped back a bit. “I’m not really rich or anything. My father is the village chief, so we just get a nice house, and a small staff. It’s nothing like what you have.”

Weiss paused for a moment. She looked up, looking Balke directly in the eyes. “What’s your favorite color!?”

Blake was confused. “Uh, black. What does that have to do with-”

“What’s your favorite food!?” Weiss asked, practically yelling.

“Grilled tuna, what-”

“Birthday!? Favorite holiday!? Favorite animal!? What kind of-”

“WEISS!?” Blake grabbed Weiss on the shoulder. “What is going on!? What are you talking about?”

Weiss had tears in her eyes. “I don’t know anything about you.” She said sadly. Blake was taken aback. “Every time I find out something about you, it’s never because you tell me. I found out you were a Faunus and a member of the White Fang after you ran away. I found out from Sun that you come from an important family. Why don’t you tell us anything? You promised to come us for something serious. Don’t you trust us.” Weiss had fully started to cry. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Weiss…” It was Blake’s turn to wipe the tears from Weiss’s eyes. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m not use to being this close to people. At least not for a long time. I never meant to make it seem like I didn’t trust you. I just…have a hard time talking about myself. But I promise. From this day on, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Weiss looked up at Blake. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Blake kissed Weiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

“It’s a start.” Weiss leaned in to hug Blake, placing her head on Blake’s chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
